


No Spoilers

by Ank



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, M/M, bc everything i write has to be somewhat depressing, mostly humorous w some mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ank/pseuds/Ank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris finally gets around to reading The Tale of the Champion. Fenris did not know that Varric wrote the sex scenes between him and Hawke. Fenris is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> First posted fic that I shat out in one go. swag. anyways this is unbeta'd so prob lots of mistakes but who care lol. inspired by some post on tumblr about realizing that everything that happens in the game is what varric is telling cassandra so its prob in the book. I'd link it but I'm lazy and gay.

Garrett Hawke was surprised when Fenris suddenly stepped out of the bedchamber across the hall, carrying a thick book in his hands. The man straightened at the desk he had been hunched over while he wrote to Carver, who was probably well aware by now that he was no longer in Kirkwall. The Champion had fled the city along with Fenris a couple weeks ago when the name he had made for himself had made it too dangerous for them to remain there, namely the specific incident of his estate being set ablaze in the middle of the night. They had barely made it out with their lives and the few belongings they had managed to grab. Currently, they were staying in some abandoned home in the outskirts of Highever. They wouldn't remain there for long, only a couple days. They could never stay anywhere long without being noticed.

Garrett carefully set down his quill and leaned back in his chair, looking at the elf before he glanced out the window. It was late. The only noise coming from outside was the humming and chirping of summer insects. Hawke had figured that Fenris was retiring to bed when he disappeared into the chamber a little more than an hour ago.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked with a grin, clearly joking despite knowing well that both of them had good reason not to sleep soundly when the two of them had nearly died back in bed at the estate. He joked to distance himself from the memory, eyeing the book he carried. "Did you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

Fenris' expression had been unamused when he came out of the bedroom, but even a sour mood couldn't keep him from at least being somewhat entertained by his lover's jokes. He suppressed the urge to smile and roll his eyes, though the corners of his mouth twitched. Hawke noticed, and his eyes lit up as if in triumph.

Fenris sighed and stood beside the man, grabbing his chair and physically rotating it so Hawke was facing him, briefly startling him with the show of strength. The elf held the book right before his eyes.

"Do you know what this is?"

' _A book_ ,' Hawke was tempted to reply. He withheld the smart comment if only for the fact that Fenris was clearly going somewhere with this. One look at the cover and he knew exactly what it was, much to his despair. Ah, yes. The thing that made him a household name. And a name that people frequently cursed. "...Varric's book," he grumbled, looking away.

That seemed to satisfy Fenris enough, and he straightened up and withdrew the book to his own being.

"That's right. The dwarf's book. About _you_. I found it under the bed."

"Oh? Was there a shrine as well?" he muttered, resting his face on his hand. He loved Varric to death and he was like family to him, but he really wished that he hadn't written that book. Being infamous in Kirkwall had been bad enough. Being infamous in all of Thedas had nearly gotten Fenris killed. Paying for it with his own life was one thing. Hawke could not bear to let anyone else he loved to die because of him.

Fenris ignored his comment and continued speaking.

"Who has read this?"

"Maker, Fenris, I don't know..." Hawke said with a shrug, rubbing the bridge of his nose, unsure of what this was about. "I know Carver was complaining about it.... Aveline had a copy..."

"Have _you_ read it?" Fenris suddenly demanded, interrupting him. When he nodded slowly in response, the elf's eyes lit up with a fire that terrified most mortal men. He furiously opened the book and began flipping through the pages. "I was skimming through it and I, I... just look--"

He seemed to find the page he was looking for and shoved the book in Hawke's face again.

The Champion squinted at what had been so suddenly shoved in his face. _The words had struck a nerve and Fenris lashed out at Hawke in a flash of blue light..._ blah blah blah, something about the look in Fenris' eyes and regret... _It was an instance that they stood there, frozen in uncertainty. The Champion did something unexpected. Fenris had sooner anticipated being struck or pushed away, but when Hawke pushed it was to push him up against the tattered wall, taking the tension between them and turning it into a heated kiss..._

"Oh," Hawke said in realization, eyebrows furrowed. Right, he had forgotten about that. It had been quite awhile since he had read it, after all. He couldn't recall how accurate Varric had written it, but he was suddenly curious to see if he had gotten the details right. He reached out to grab the book but Fenris pulled it out of his reach, his expression comically horrified.

" _Oh?_ Seriously?!" Fenris exclaimed, his voice cracking. He clutched the book to his chest but decided to whack Hawke upside the head with it instead when he made the poor decision of laughing. Ow. It was a heavy book.

Hawke swore and rubbed the top of his head where he'd been hit, frowning as he already felt the spot start to bruise. Still, he couldn't help but find the way that Fenris was clearly flustered to be absolutely hilarious. It had been a long time since he'd seen him this animated.

"You gave him permission to write this?" Fenris accused, pointing to the page in an exaggerated way.

Garrett made a vague gesture with his hand that seemed to infuriate Fenris even more.

"Yet you told him about it. In this much detail."

So it had been accurate. Hawke offered up a sheepish grin. "Yes...? Oh, come on, he had it fade to black. That was around the time where he didn't want to hear anymore detail, anyways."

That didn't seem to help his case. "That doesn't matter! He still wrote an... an indecent scene! That led up to us having sex!"

"I thought it was pretty tasteful, actually."

Fenris threw the book at him this time, and Hawke shielding his face from it with his arms. By then, he was outright laughing. Laughing like he hadn't laughed in a long time.

He knew Fenris wasn't genuinely angry with him, just mostly embarrassed. Fenris' anger was cold and terrifying, while right now he was flushed red to the tips of his pointy ears.

"Is there nothing you don't tell him?" Fenris groaned in defeat, rolling his eyes when Hawke kept laughing, though a small smile twitched at his lips.

"Maker forbid people know that we had sex," Garrett said when he finally calmed down, teasing Fenris, who just shook his head.

"Garrett Hawke, you have no humility. Some things are best kept private," the elf declared, though he leaned against Hawke's chair and apologetically stroked the hair over the area he had hit him with while the man gave him a fake pout. His eyes darted down to the unfinished letter on the desk, recognizing the name. "If your brother read the book, then that means he read about you having sex with me. No wonder he could never look me in the eye."

Hawke chuckled. "It was probably deeply disturbing for him."

Fenris eyed him mischievously, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a smirk. "Oh, I don't know. I think it was maybe the opposite," he reached out with his other hand, dancing his fingers across his chest. "You know how jealous he is of you. Perhaps he thought of himself in your place..."

Hawke's expression suddenly darkened, and he frowned deeply. Judging by the playful touches and how amused Fenris seemed with himself, the elf was getting back at him in his own little way.

"Hmm... he's grown into quite the respectable man. A Templar, too..." Fenris continued, clearly messing with him. He grinned and faked a moan. "Oooh, _Carver..._ "

Garrett groaned and covered his ears, shaking his head. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Now stop it before I get sick," he conceded. While he knew Fenris was joking around, he still felt an urge to kick Carver's ass the next time he saw him. Just in case.

Fenris seemed pleased enough by that, and he pressed a kiss to Hawke's cheek before straightening up. "No more telling Varric about our sex life, okay?"

Hawke sighed and nodded. It wasn't like he talked about it with the dwarf that much. He had only told him about the first night when he was upset and drunk afterwards, and for the night after they got back together, he just had to tell _someone_. He stood from his chair, grabbing Fenris by the waist and giving him a real kiss. He could finish the letter tomorrow. Besides, Carver was probably happier thinking that he was dead.

"Alright, alright. But give me some credit--I didn't let him put in some things. Like for the second scene in Act 3--"

Fenris pulled back, bewildered. His eyes went to the book on the floor. " _Second scene?!_ "

Oh, so he didn't know. Hawke put out the candle on his desk and started to whisk Fenris away to the bedroom before he could pick up that damn book again. "Anyways, I told him to leave out the fact that we did it three times that night. I figured that was a bit much, and people might not believe it--"

Beside him, Fenris interrupted him with a groan. Hawke laughed as they tumbled onto the bed, kissing him and listening to his vague threats about him not ever being able to relive those nights if he wasn't careful. Of course, he didn't mean it, and they rolled around and kissed and touched like nothing was wrong in the world.

These days, it was only in each other that they could find laughter and love. It was about all they had left, but it was enough. In truth, neither of them really cared of what others thought of them being together. As much as Hawke felt like a failure at times, being with Fenris was the only decision he'd made that he had no doubts or regrets about.

Maybe that's why he had told Varric all of those deeply personal things. Maybe that's why he had written about it. Hawke's story was filled with so much loss, after all, and while Varric was a sucker for tragedies, he couldn't deny the need to express the promise of something better buried beneath all the shit.


End file.
